The beauty and the beach
by Small Bombs
Summary: Isn't it obligatory that every series has it's own beach episode? Beabato, PWP, a cookie for the one that gets the reference.


"Baaa~tleeerrr~"

Beato's voice rose high above all the noise from the now crowded Rokkenjima beach. Witches and humans interacted without any bounds, as if the universe had decided that, due to an special event, the barrier between the magical and the real world needed to be knocked down, if just temporarily.

Her blue eyes scanned the whole beach with no success, both of her hands occupied with an ice cream cone. Pouting childishly, she walked towards Virgilia, who was applying sunscreen on Dlanor.

"Teacher? Have you seen Battler around? I can't find him anywhere, that idiot..."

"Hm." It only took one quick look for Virgilia to notice what was on her dear pupil's mind and she frowned, suspicious "I wonder if I should tell you, Beato..."

"Huh? I didn't do anything to these...! Geez, Teacher, what kind of person do you think I am?" Virgilia raised her eyebrows, and after a short pause, Beato cackled loudly "I guess I can't trick you, caaaan I? But I swear, my friends here are compleeeetely innocent~! C'mon, teacher..."

"Beato, I..."

"I have to SAY. I think I just saw you getting those from mister Gohda, CORRECT?" Beato nodded quickly, a brilliant, yet fake innocent smile "I didn't see her do anything to THOSE. I believe we can trust HER."

"Is that so?" Dlanor nodded, still eyeing almost enviously the colorful ice cream cones "... well, I really doubt you go for the sole purpose of sharing some ice cream, Beato, but... Battler is over there"

It was a big parasol right next to a rock, that hid, probably purposely, most of a long, white beach chair. Smiling maliciously, Beato ran over there, completely ignoring Virgilia's "don't do anything naughty!" call.

"Battler~"

There was one big bulge on the chair, yet it didn't move until Beato poked it on the side, making it jump like some sort of animal. Chuckling, Beato used her foot to uncover her victim's back.

"Found you."

"Tsk..."

With a defeated look, Battler took off the towel that was covering him, just to throw it at Beato.

"How rude. I get you some free ice cream and this is how you repay me?"

"I was hiding BECAUSE I saw you looking for me with those things, you know."

"What kind of creep doesn't like ice cream! ?" Battler huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't think I'm so naive, Beato..." He pointed at her so suddenly that Beato had to take a few steps back "You poisoned those, didn't you!"

"Wha..."

"Don't you think you can trick me, I already know you too well, Beato!"

"Why... what's with everyone thinking...? Ugh, I guess I deserve it..." Battler let out a dark laugh and sat up straight, ready to leave "But... hey! I didn't poison these! I didn't even make them! I'm telling the truth, c'mon~ Ask Dlanor!"

"Dla... What does she have to do...? I don't even want to know... Besides, it's still too suspicious. Why are you being so considerate now? I can only think that you want to torture me or something"

"Because~! It's our awaited beach day, Battler! We have to enjoy it fully, and we can't do that if we're always fighting, riiight?" Battler still looked at her with a deep frown, as if trying to pierce her mind with his eyes. "You're so cold..." She teasingly pushed him to the side with her own body, eventually gaining an uncomfortable seat by his side on the chair. Seducing Battler was never too hard for Beato, and she could only laugh when he submitted to her wide playful grin within a few seconds, smiling naughtily as well.

"And you're a crafty bitch. Give me one of those, I'll deal with the consequences later"

"So weak~ I guess you really can't resist my womanly charms, huh~! Kyahahaha!"

Battler didn't stop smiling as he snatched one of the two cones. He was getting used to Beato's constant teasing... or maybe he should call it sexual harassment, to be more specific. He would be a fool to complain, though— he had a clear, privileged view of that tempting valley between her pale breasts, both framed by the frilly black edge of her white swimsuit, and he could also enjoy, furtively, the feel of her soft, warm skin as she pushed him to get more comfortable by his side on the narrow plastic chair.

"How is it? Delicious, right?" Battler nodded approvingly.

"I guess I have to thank you for once..."

"Right, riiight?" Beato kept bragging as if she had made those treats herself "Want to taste mine? It's chocolate~, here, here!" Beato pushed the ball of ice cream against his closed lips.

"Hmph! Hey— back off, be careful! You're going to drop it..."

"Just open your mouth a little! Let's share an indirect kiss, Battler~"

"I don't even know what you're saying anymore, you perverted...!"

"Ah..."

Cold.

So... cold.

Cold, cold, co...

"COLD!"

"MY... MY ICE CREAM!" Cried Beato at the same time in horror, watching how the playful little thing moved on his chest as he jumped.

"Gah—! It's sliding, sliding!" Battler shuddered violently at the unpleasant feeling "Tissue, I need a tissue...!"

"What? Are you insane? Tha... that was my ice cream! And don't move so much, it's going to fall off...!"

"What the hell are you talking about! ? Just get me something to...!"

"Shut up! Stay still!"

With unnatural strength, Beato pinned him down and straddled him, firmly trapping his hips with her knees, and so preventing any movement. Too shocked to resist, Battler just stared at her. She was looking at the wet, cold path on his chest and at the melting ball of ice cream on his stomach, deciding what to do, as if her final decision would decide the start of a war.

"Y... you can just pick it up with your cone, right? Be... Bea..."

"No, it fell on the sand... I don't have a spoon either..." Her voice was low, and she was pouting as if she were a child. His whole ice cream had landed on the sand as well, but he didn't mind that much. Beato, on the other hand, looked truly heartbroken.

"Hey, don't put that face. We can get you a new one. We can ask Gohda..."

"It was the last one..."

Beato buried her slender finger in the ice cream, carefully bringing a sample of it into her mouth, a sullen expression on her face. Neither of them talked for a while until Beato finally moved, reaching some kind of resolution. Battler didn't even notice when she let go of his wrists, his eyes involuntarily travelling to her chest as she sat on his legs and lowered herself on top of him. She opened her mouth and he waited silently for her to finally talk, too confused to ask anything.

He didn't expect her tongue sliding on his chest, though.

Nor the incredible feeling of that hot, soft stranger taking away that uncomfortably cold ice cream, just leaving a fresh, warm trail behind.

"Hah... gah..."

Those guttural sounds were all that came out when he opened his mouth, his hands moving to her hair and waist, as if his body was ready to present some sort resistance, but for some reason he couldn't gather the strength to push her away. If only she wasn't so soft— The way her breasts were pressed against him was distracting him way too much and his body started looking for more contact against his will, his knees bending jerkily and sneaking between her legs, forcing her to open them.

"Mmh~" Beato licked her lips as she finally finished cleaning the ice cream on his chest, lowering herself even more to reach his stomach. "You'll have to bear with this a little longer, Battler~. This ice cream is reaaally something I can't waste"

"I don't care... just get a spoon or something, don't use your... hn..." Beato completely ignored him, this time attacking the melting ball of chocolate on his belly with her teeth, brushing his skin just slightly.

"Why are you complaining so much? Your body sure doesn't seem to mind, here~"

She purposely pressed her chest against his crotch, her swimsuit shifting just enough to see the hint of a pink patch of skin escaping the fabric that covered it before she lowered herself again, her mouth moving over the brown stains, while furtively taking detours to certain spots on his stomach that didn't really need cleaning at all, sucking and biting with wet sounds. Refusing to give up that battle, Battler forced her to open her legs even more and teased her ass with his knee, grinding it carefully against the thin cloth of the bikini that protected it, earning himself some small, quiet pants that were almost adorable.

"S... See...? All~ clean!" Beato finally got off of him, biting her lower lip and sitting on his crotch, deliberately pressing down as hard as she could. "Oh my. Is this what I think it is?" Beato let her butt slide along his length, brushing him with the fabric of his own swimsuit. "It appeared out of nowhere while I was helping you out... It's so hard and too hot to be a popsicle, I think~"

"Who knows? Maybe you should take a look, you perverted witch!" Beato let out a small cry when she felt his hands on her buttocks, pushing her forward so suddenly that she clumsily fell on top of him. They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes, panting. "...Tsk, you're like a kid. You have some chocolate left right here..."

Battler licked her chin delicately, barely cleaning the traces of chocolate before attacking her mouth, the chair creaking under their weight as they moved violently against each other, as if that kiss had activated a switch to finally release that sexual tension between them since that damned game had started.

"You— nnh, have no self control do you?" She rose up, escaping Battler's rough lips, much to his discontentment, and once again she sat on his erection, rubbing herself against it "Men are such animals, taking advantage of every situation to abuse us, don't you think?"

"More like we are victims of your crafty tricks! What's with that lewd swimsuit anyway? It's way too small for you. White even... you have no shame, Beato."

"Whaaat do you mean? I have no idea~" She was almost singing, and mockingly tried to resist Battler's arms when he sat up straight, arching her back to innocently press her breasts against his chest.

"Sure you don't. As if you don't know that we looove white swimsuits, Beato. Especially when they're wet! Here, I'll show you."

"Wait, idiot..."

Battler's mouth trapped one of her breasts and he sucked hard the fabric of her bikini. Beato jumped jerkily and her hands grabbed his hair, pulling it in a half-hearted attempt to stop him, whimpering cutely. As the cloth got soaked with his saliva, the pink outline of her nipple appeared beneath it, until it was finally easy to distinguish it's form.

"See? It's like magic, don't you think?" Battler pulled the hard nub, his other hand slowly sneaking under her bottom, pinching her skin. "That's why we go nuts when we see a girl wearing a white bikini. But you knew that, right? It's why you're the only one in this whole beach that hasn't even touched the water all day."

"I wonder... about that..."

Beato was unable to finish, the sudden feeling of his fingers spreading her lips and slowly entering her body making her choke and gasp. She lowered her hips almost automatically and rode them easily, letting out a contented moan when his fingertips brushed that certain sweet spot deep within her.

"That's... Nn!"

Beato's body finally fell, draping herself over him and moaning in his ear, her hips still making a weak attempt to meet his fingers, that kept erratically stroking her insides. Battler groaned as well, his swim shorts feeling extremely tight now— All that teasing had him at his limit. With an impatient gesture he pinned Beato on the chair, raining kisses and biting all over the moist skin of her chest and stomach feverishly, before ascending to her face again.

"Beato, I'm already..."

"Skip the formalisms, will you?" Beato kissed him and pulled down his shorts without any ceremony, boldly spreading her legs to then wrap them around his waist "If you want to screw me just do it." Battler couldn't hold back and burst into laughter.

"You really are something, Beato. Get some modesty."

He slapped one of her butt cheeks to make her jump, and in one swift, strong movement, he thrusted into her as far as he could go. It took him quite a bit of effort to keep himself from coming right then, but it was worth it to see Beato break— her hips bucked wildly, back arched and she let out a loud, shaky cry, her inner walls tightening impossibly as she was caught off guard.

"Ha— hah! I...diot...!"

"Tsk... you're... too loud, Beato... They're going to notice..."

It was really hard keeping a strong, dominating tone with his breath catching at every word, and he couldn't help but laugh breathily when she mocked his attempts with a quick, teasing grin. Beato soon followed, moving her hips in unison, meeting every thrust, and her insides seemed to pull him into a warm embrace as if her entire body were screaming for more— even her face, with her pink lips parted and twisted into a lewd smile and her eyes fixed on their union, watching as he pulled out slowly, just to tease her, before thrusting back in again, each time faster, and faster, soon locating that soft spot within her and jabbing it mercilessly.

"Nngah—... Bah... ttler... Wait... I'm... Hnn!"

"Shut up... shut up... shut up... idiot..."

And she really was too loud. Even though the sound of the waves close to them and all the additional noise that came from the beach camouflaged the creaking of the chair and their flesh slapping together, it wasn't enough for their voices that got louder as they got closer to their climax, to the point that even Battler couldn't keep his own voice down and had to resort to trap Beato in an almost suffocating kiss, swallowing her own passionate moans, trying to keep them as low as possible.

"I'm... Mh—coming..."

She announced it with quivering, almost intelligible words between kisses and Battler grinned— wasn't that a formalism as well? But, as promised, her thighs that were tightly locked around his hips trembled and her insides spasmed, and with one last, low moan that only he would hear, she reached her orgasm. Battler followed just a few seconds after, releasing into her as deep as he could, groaning into the flesh of her neck.

They laid on the chair exhausted, light-headed and hot, thankful of the soft breeze that surrounded them. Barely paying attention to the voices beyond that parasol that protected them, Beato played with Battler's red hair before kissing him on the cheek.

"You're sticky. And sweaty. Get off of me."

"You're such an ungrateful bitch, Beato." He lovingly massaged her butt cheek, that still beared the mark of the hard smack it had received before "Maybe we should just take a dip. And then we can show everyone how cute your swimsuit looks when it's all wet." She cackled, fixing her bikini as it had been wrinkled during their little romp.

"And I'm the ungrateful one? Who do you think I got this for?"

"Miss Beatrice are you HERE?"

"Whoa!"

That hadn't been a cry of surprise at Dlanor's voice suddenly interrupting their conversation— Beato had pushed Battler away from her with so much strength that he fell face first on the sand, and had only a few seconds to fix his swim shorts before her small frame appeared in front of them. She was holding a ridiculously colored ice cream with what looked like a proud expression on her face— though they couldn't say for sure as she didn't really look that different than usual, in fact, she didn't even seem interested in their strange positions at all.

"OH. It seems I have interrupted SOMETHING. My APOLOGIES. But mister Gohda wanted you to know, Miss Beatrice, that after seeing your disheartened face when he gave you the last ice cream he made some MORE. I recommend you go before Miss Belzeebub eats them ALL."

She vowed respectfully before walking away, lapping her ice cream enthusiastically and leaving a strange atmosphere behind.

"... Battler~"

"What do you want now?" He answered moodily, spitting sand and trying to get off the one that was clinging to his chest.

"Get me some ice creaaam"

"Again? You're going to get as fat as a cow if you keep eating like that, you know?" He felt Beato's hands creeping on his shoulders, stroking them softly in a deceivingly loving fashion. "Go get it yourself"

"I can't~ You got my bikini wet, I can't go out like this" She paused, kissing his ear "And, it's not really for me, you know. I was thinking... maybe we could play again..." Battler suddenly sat up straight and Beato lowered her voice "We could have our roles reversed, too..."

It was surprising how fast could Battler run if given the right bait, Beato thought as she watched him go, almost stepping on Hideyoshi's big belly on the way. She shifted on her seat again, letting her arms rest above her head, sighing hotly as she thought of the nice, long afternoon that awaited them.


End file.
